Your Second Step
by Shadowdancer1219
Summary: This is the second step of the path to the truth. If you remember correctly, I left you after I explained your dreams and things of that sort. This will go further into that and another history lesson will be told to you.


The Second Step

For those of you who have been following, this is your second step on the path to the truth. If you remember correctly, I left you after explaining the strange dreams and what they really are. Now this explanation will help you to understand how you are crossing over in your sleep. I will also tell you how things were once the Prim receded for the beings of the Prim and Shade.

First, the dreams. When you cross over, with or without the use of a door, you do go physically. Although this may seem confusing, I will guide you. That's why I am doing this. To every coin there is a heads and a tales. For every light, there is a darkness and vice-versa. Ask yourself this; Have you ever talked to yourself? If you say no, you are not being truthful. It doesn't have to be out loud. Do you speak to yourself and ask a question sometimes? There is no shame in it, and you are not crazy for doing so. You know you are talking to yourself and you alone when you ask a question and you get an answer you want to hear. However; Have you ever asked yourself a question and got a completely unexpected answer, sometimes answered in a different voice? Don't worry, you are not crazy.

When the Prim receded and took it's children with it, some were already feeling the effects of the humans chaotic nature. When the Prim split the worlds, a few beings were split as well. Have you ever been doing something little, such as homework or changing the tv channel and suddenly don't know where you are or what you are doing? What all of these things mean is that you have an Other. Not everyone has an Other, but if you do you will know. Your Other is a human or a being that lives on the other side. Understand that there are humans that live on the other side, but they are nothing like the humans here. They are not ambitious or greedy and live simple lives, when they are not being hunted or tormented by the other beings. When you cross over in your sleep, you are doing what is called "flipping" on this side. When you flip, you inhabit the body of your other while your other comes here. When you are awake and have a moment where everything is unfamiliar to you, your other has just flipped over here for a moment. With enough practice, you will be able to look through each other's eyes and speak to each other more easily. Now that you know of your other's existence, you have the ability to practice communicating. However, you must be gentle. When you make your presence known and when your other makes it's presence known, you will get a sudden headache that will disappear as quickly as it came. Also, your other doesn't know that you or any of this world exists so be gentle.

As I have said before; If this sounds like madness to you, then you can leave this and never return to it. For those who truly believe that there is some truth in my words, I ask you to just try. Now that I have explained this to you, that is why in those "dreams" to were in places that you have never seen before and speaking in a tongue that you have never learned. You flipped and you end up where ever your other was at the time. Know that when you flip, they do too. Most get luck and their other just remains asleep on this side, but then there are the others that wake up and explore. "Sleep walking" is what most people call it. I want you to know that it is your other, not you walking and acting in your sleep. If you really know the facts about your body when you fall asleep, you know that it is impossible for your body to act in such a way while you are sleeping.

I also need to into detail about what I said previously; Not everyone has an Other. Those born with a twin don't have others. Your other is born on this side with you when you are a twin. The day you are born, is the same day your other is born as well. Not all of the events in your life effect your other and vice-versa, for you are two totally different people with different likes and dislikes. For example; My Other enjoys sour things while I enjoy sweet things. As for my race and my Other's race… I cannot tell until later. Now for another small history lesson…

And so it was that the Source separated itself from the All Mother's chaotic creations and their madness and built a safer place for it's creations. However, During The Age Of Light, it became painfully clear that the beings of the Prim and Shade could not completely escape the beings of chaos. During the Age Of Light; there was peace. The two most powerful races, the Faerie and the Deamon kept the balance between the races. Know that Deamon are not Demon and Faerie are a specific type of Fairy. If you expect a Faerie to be small and winged, you are mistaken! I made the same mistake as well, don't fret. Although confusing a Faerie with a Pixie is impossible if you see the two… Pixies are the ones that you humans base Tinkerbell off of. They are the ones that are small, winged, and mischievous. Faerie (which is pronounced Fay-are-ie) are nothing like that. Most are tall and very elegant looking. Please, by the light of the Shining City, don't call a pixie Tinkerbell! They are very vicious when they want to be. They are like bumblebees; they are bad enough alone, but in a swarm they can kill easily. Also, there is a difference between Avalon and Avaelon. (pronounced Av-ay-lon). Avalon would be considered the country and Avaelon is the capital city.

Back to the lesson.

During the Age Of Light, all was peaceful until the humans over there began to manipulate the other races and put them against each other. It was because of the whispering of the humans why the Elves began to boast that they were better than all the other races instead of living in the balance. Humans were the ones that labeled some of the races "evil" and others "good". Over there, there is no good or evil, there is light and shadow. Not evil, just shadow. Because of the humans greedy nature, they started what would be Tornielran's version of the persecution of the Jewish by the Nazi's. However, it wasn't against Jewish, and there wasn't any Nazis. The humans managed to convince ALL of the other races to hunt the peaceful Faerie. The Faerie are the opposite of their Deamon brothers, they do not fight, nor do they have a standing army. Back then, the Faerie were nomadic and traveled all over. They were hunted under the belief that if they were caught and killed, one could take their magic. It was nonsense, but no one listened.

The only race that helped the Faerie was the Dwarves. They fought off all of the other races, with the help of some Faerie that decided to take up arms. While the Dwarves were fighting, they also helped the Faerie create a place that was just for them. Thus Avaelon, the City Of Light, was created. By the time the city was completed, the other races realized what they were doing and stopped fighting the war. The continent of Avalon is for Fairy, which is a term as broad as the term "human". Fairy consists of: Pixies, Faerie, Nymphs, Mermaids, Nyads, Dyads, and all of those things. Now you know the difference between the Fairy, Faerie and Pixie. The city of Avaelon however, is just for Faerie.

I think I will end my lesson for today and write another tomorrow for those of you who want to know more.

Farewell my friends.


End file.
